Sheriff for a Day
"Sheriff for a Day" is the twenty-first episode of the fifth season of ''The Flintstones''. It aired on February 5, 1965. Synopsis The Flintstones and the Rubbles travel to a small town out west. Fred runs into an old friend who hears that the Slatery Brothers are seeking revenge on the town. In order to defend themselves, he recruits Fred as sheriff. Plot Flintstone and Rubble couples are travelling in car and camper in search of valuable uranium in a frontier region when they exhaust their supply of gasoline (why gasoline, when Fred's feet are supposed to be the source of his car's "engine" power?) and, looking for a settlement at which to replenish their "automotive fuel", encounter the town of Rocky Gulch, which is the target of the notorious Slatery Brothers, three outlaw gunslingers who have been paroled from Alcarock Prison and have vowed revenge upon whoever is the current sheriff of the frontier town. Joe Crag, yet another childhood chum of Fred's, now "wears the badge". Afraid of the certain coming to Rocky Gulch of the Slaterys, Crag contrives to pass the sheriff's badge and white hat to Fred by offering to Flintstones and Rubbles a free tour of Rocky Gulch and appointing Fred as Sheriff-For-a-Day. Fred unwittingly accepts the appointment, Barney volunteers to be Fred's deputy, and both men are sneakily measured by Digger Stone, the town's undertaker. When Fred and Barney finally learn of the impending arrival in the town of the murderous brothers Slatery, they are honour-bound to defend Rocky Gulch in a gun duel with the killers. At the crucial moment in their confrontation with the Slaterys, Fred and Barney are aided by the intrepid Cartrock family of television's Bonanza, who lasso the menacing trio, and Fred and Barney are Rocky Gulch heroes. Characters *Fred Flintstone *Wilma Flintstone *Barney Rubble *Betty Rubble *Pebbles Flintstone *Bamm-Bamm Rubble *Dino *Hoppy 'Other Characters' *Joe Crag (only appearance) *The Slatery Brothers (only appearance) *The Catrocks (only appearance) **Ben Catrock (only appearance) **Hoss Catrock (only appearance) *E.B. (only appearance) *Rockeye (only appearance) *Digger Stone (only appearance) *Miss Kitty (only appearance) *Fred Boulder (only appearance) *Chief Rain of the Rocks (only appearance) *Tombstone McBluff (only appearance) *Killer (only appearance) *Bodee (only appearance) Locations *Bedrock **Flintstone home *Rocky Gulch (only appearance) **Last Chance Trading Post (only appearance) **Kitty's Place (only appearance) **Digger Stone's Old West Wax Museum (only appearance) *Alcarock Prison (mentioned) Objects *Find It Yourself Uranium Kit (only mentioned) *Jukebox (only appearance) *Do-It Yourself Deep Sea Treasure Hunting Kit (only mentioned) *Treasure map (only appearance) *Gold rocks (only appearance) *Scuba equipment (only mentioned) *Pistols (only appearance) *Slingshot rifles Vehicles *Fred's car *Trailer (only appearance) *Train *Tour cab (only appearance) Cast Notes/Trivia *The Cartwrights, from Bonanza, are caricatured here as the "Cartrocks". *This episode loosely spoofs the classic film High Noon. *This is the only episode to air originally without a laugh track; one current syndicated print has a new laugh track dubbed in. *Digger's last name is Stone, the barber's name is Bodee, and the brontosaurus is Killer. 'Errors' *When the man gives Sheriff Craig back his badge, his mustache disappears while Craig is talking to him, but comes back when Craig runs away to pack up his bags. Category:Episodes Category:The Flintstones episodes